


Dangerous Sin - Bara!Mafiafell! Sans x Theif!Reader

by xXxSW33TH3ARTxXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Little pup is adorable af, Other, Overprotective Sans, Papyrus has no chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxSW33TH3ARTxXx/pseuds/xXxSW33TH3ARTxXx
Summary: A young girl going by the name of (Y/N) (L/N) has unfortunately caught the eye of a certain large skeleton...let the chaos begin!
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1-Where you find a hat

You squint your eyes and peer up at the glaring sunlight peeking through your window. The clock beside your bed reads 7 a.m. A low groan escapes your mouth as you sit up in bed, (H/L) hair looking almost as good as a rats nest. Last night couldn't have felt longer, what with you working double time as a waitress. The place you worked, called Nirvana, had usually pretty slow days and even slower nights. Hell, the money wasn't even that good...so during some really slow nights you'd find ways to make some more.

This being the drunk bastards watch, the forgetful idiot's wallet, etc. You know, small stuff. But it always payed out well, and hey, nobody knew! Be this as it may, you still had to continue on with your day normally. This was sometimes a great challenge after a couple thousand dollars the day before that.

You sigh and stand up, shivering as the warmth from your heavy quilt leaves you. Shuffling over to your small bathroom feels like a shit-ton of work right now...but you do it anyways. You open the cabinet and take out makeup that you usually put on just for work. After it's applied, you brush your (H/L) hair and stick a few pins in it to make a decent bun. Removing your night-clothes, you grab your black dress pants and white dress shirt as well as a red tie and slide them on your frame. Selecting a pair of your many socks, you slip them on with your work shoes and amble into the kitchen. Shoving an apple in your mouth, you grab your coat and head out.

Living in an apartment wasn't so bad, the neighbors weren't too bad (which was a miracle in a town like Ebott City.) Plus, Nirvana wasn't a very far walk from the complex.

The only downside was the nights walking home, when the sick and drunk perverts were prowling about. On those nights you sometimes had to use the MMA skills you were taught by your boss. But damn, was kicking in heels rough. You lock your door behind you, briefly acknowledging your neighbor two doors down, Mrs. Kersh, with a wave. 

Descending the stairs quickly, you almost burst out of the complex's doors and quickly walk to the bar. 

"Shit, I'm going to be late!" You mumble loudly to yourself, catching a few displeased glances from others on the street as you pass through. You attempt to walk faster, almost jogging now, and find yourself almost out of breath. The bar is in sight and you cheer in your head as you grab the door handle and violently swing it open. 

You rush in, only to slam into something that felt like a brick wall. You bounce back from it, landing on your tailbone. 

"Ow! What the he-" You pause mid-sentence as your eyes take in what exactly it was that you ran into. It seems to be...a skeleton monster? He's wearing a black and red striped suit with a black and red fedora on his skull. His eyes are a fiery red as he scoffs down at your small body, his gold tooth shining in dim light of the bar. You squeak a little and stand up quickly. 

"I-I'm so sorry sir! I was J-" He cuts you off mid-sentence this time, pushing past you. 

"'jus gettin' in ma way. watch where yer goin' next time, k mouse?" He frowns and slams the door loudly behind him as he leaves. You cringe and scrunch up your nose, he had absolutely reeked of alcohol. You rise and dust yourself off, the patrons that had watched the ordeal losing interest quickly and going back to doing their things.

As you stand, you notice something the bag of bones left behind...his fedora. You grin to yourself and pick it up, feeling it's material and almost squealing when you find it's cashmere. 

"This would sell like hell! Hehe, that rhymed.." You banter back and forth to yourself, chuckling lowly. Giving your manager, Georges, a nod you hang your coat in the back rooms of the bar and get ready to wait tables. Georges is a deep purple colored fish monster, usually wearing reading glasses and busy tending to the bar. 

Because of this, your bar usually gets monster customers with the exception of a few humans every once in a while. They were kind of nice sometimes, but usually wanted you to "give 'em a drink and get the fuck away." Needless to say, monster-human relations weren't the best right now. You knew that there were mafias of monsters and humans littered around town, but never were involved in anything like that.

After zoning out a bit, you alert yourself of a couple monsters walking in the door. You plaster on a nice smile and walk over to the royal purple booth they sit down in. One seems to be a blue woman fish monster, and the other a yellow lizard. The fish monster is wearing a simple suit, while the lizard wears a flowing black and red striped dress. 

"Good morning ladies, can i get you anything to drink?" You ask in a sweet voice, while the fish monster barely glances at you. 

"Water, and make it quick. Alph, what d'ya want?" She snaps, glances over at the lizard. Alph, apparently, looks at the fish monster and grins. 

" Oh, hush Undyne, you know exactly what i want." The fi- Undyne gives a small twist of her mouth, seemingly smiling. The lizard grabs her scaly hand in her own clawed one and grins.

"Alright, two waters. What d'ya got on the menu here anyway?" Undyne says, glancing at the menu in your hand as you bring out a pad and paper. 

"Oh, right, yes." You fumble, handing them both menus somewhat gracefully. They begin flipping through them and you exhale lightly. "Alright, while you look I'll get those waters right out for you!" You put on another smile and twist on your heel, walking back towards the kitchen. 

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up with 'em too, I'm thirsty!" Undyne calls after you, making you cringe slightly. You grab two glasses and bring them to the drink machine. You sigh, putting some ice cubes in them before filling them with water. You cast a longing glance at the back room, thinking about all of the things you could do with the money from the fedora. 

This brings your thoughts back to the rude skeleton monster who was wearing it. He wouldn't come back for it, would he? Judging by his clothing style, you doubt that something as pricey as that meant much to him. You snort, briefly wishing you had that kind of financial freedom. You swing out of the kitchen entrance and back to the girl's table. 

Handing them their waters, they both mutter and thank you and take drinks. 

"Alright, what'll you be having today ladies?" You ask them in a somewhat cheery tone. They peer up at you, Undyne being the first to speak.

"Yeah, whatever. I want the sliders and she'll have the artichoke dip and your bacon cheeseburger." She says, and you take the menus from the table. You quickly write them down on your paper and what they ordered. 

"Oki doki, shouldn't be too long on that we'll have it out in no time! Just holler if you need anything." You give them a genuine grin that only Alph returns. 

You bring them their food and small 'thank you' s are heard as they dig in. After they left, the tip being around 7 dollars, the rest of the day was boring as hell. You grab your coat again and pull it on. The time now reads 11:30 p.m, and you let out an exhausted sigh, calling out goodnight to Georges before walking out the door. 

The fedora safely tucked under your jacket, you begin your walk home, your dress shoes making a dull slapping sound against the cracked pavement. About two blocks from the apartment, you hear some footsteps begin following behind you. Sweating a bit nervously, you just barely quicken your own steps.

The one's behind you do the same, making you more anxious by the minute. You're at the home stretch and can see your building just down the street. Suddenly, you're tugged roughly into a nearby alleyway and pressed harshly against the brick wall. Before you can scream, a large boney hand covers your mouth.

Your eyebrows knit together in confusion and terror as you gaze up at the humongous skeleton before you. He growls and grabs your coat, ripping the hat from inside of it. 

"jus' what were ya' thinkin' of doin' wit this , lil' mouse?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♤♡◇♧~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys! This is my very first AU fic, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! 

Love ya! ;D


	2. Chapter 2-Where you get in a tough situation

You feel your heartbeat quickening by the second, fear taking over your body. The large skeleton towering over you scoffs and situates the fedora on his wide skull.

"tch, yer notin' like a mouse...but a rat. now that seems fittin'." You lower your head in shame, tears almost brimming in your eyes. The skeleton seems to notice this and frowns deeply. 

"what t'hell ya cryin' fer? not like 'm gonna...oh." He loosens his hold on you and you break from his grip all together. He looks like he's about to say something but his..lips?..tighten. He's turns to leave. You spare a glance at his retreating form and chew your lip in thought. 

"Hey! Uhm..wait, Mr. Skeleton. Uh.. I'm.. I'm sorry i took your hat." He barely looks over his shoulder before speaking in a rough but low voice and walking away.

"ya should be."

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few weeks were just as slow as the ones before. The incident in the alleyway was the only memorable thing to happen. You never saw that skeleton in the bar, until today. He strolls into the bar like he owns the place, and at the sight of him your body automatically stiffens. He plops himself down on a bar stool and orders some straight vodka from Georges. 

You peek out from your position in the back room, hoping he doesn't see it. You then slip out to take orders trying to be as sneaky as possible. Taking one from a young shark monster couple, you quickly head back to the kitchen. Only, you're stopped by a boney hand lightly gripping your arm as you walk by. 

Wincing you turn to face none other than Big, Red and Boney. 

"didn' know ya work 'ere, rat." He says, grinning malevolently. You sigh tiredly and try to pull your arm free. 

"Yes, i do. Now can i get back to it? Thanks." You walk back to the entrance of the kitchen, and begin helping to prepare the food and drinks. The only other employees there are a deer chef and a nice bunny monster who cleans/helps to cook. 

Suddenly you hear an obnoxious voice from the bar.

"ay, rat. we aren't don ere! come 'n serve me a drink, why dontcha?" You grimace and walk back out to the bar, throwing your co-workers an apologetic look. Sighing, you stand in front of the loud skeleton and give him a bored facial expression.

"What is it i can get for you, Mr. Bones? And the name's (Y/N) so you can STOP calling me rat. It was a one time thing alright?" You inwardly kick yourself, knowing full well that wasn't true. But you hated that nickname. 

He chuckles lowly, and gestures to the vodka behind you. You grab a few shot glasses and pour a bit into each, sliding them to him carefully. He grunts, apparently his way of saying thank you. 

"wa's the matta with ya? don' like bein' called out fer what ya are?" He drains two of the three glasses in seconds grinning widely at your uncomfortable-ness.

"Look, i said I'm sorry okay? I didn't think.." You trail off, rubbing your arm. He frowns, getting a little visibly irritated. 

"didn' think what? that i'd come lookin for the hat i was wearin' on ma fuckin' head?" He hisses out, slamming the final empty glass against the polished wood counter. This makes you jump and you chew your lip a bit, nervous now. You take a deep breath and calm yourself down. 

He shifts in his seat, grumbling. 

"why did'ja do it, 'nyways?" He says, crossing his big arms against his ribs. You move uncomfortably and look anywhere but into his white pin-pricked eye sockets. 

"Look, i really am sorry okay? But if we're going to talk about this can we please do it somewhere else? My shift ends at 11:30. Meet me outside around 11:35?" He messes around in his large pockets for a second and whacks some bills on the counter to pay for the vodka.

"yeh, fine whateva ra-...mouse." You feel the corners of your mouth lift a bit as he corrects himself. He gets up and scrapes the bar stool against the tile then leaves. You release a breath you didn't know you were holding and head to another group that just came in.

"Hello! Welcome to Nirvana, what can i getcha to start?"

~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The time goes by way too quickly in your opinion, and before you know it the oak clock on the wall reads 11:29. 

"Alright, (Y/N), good work today! See you tomorrow!" You hear Georges holler as he walks out of the front doors. You're left busy cleaning up some of the tables and booths, the nervous butterflies in your stomach becoming a swarm. Did you trust this skeleton enough to be alone with him?

"Absolutely not." You accidentally say aloud, chuckling at your nervousness. Finishing the job, you put away the rags, turn off the lights and lock the doors as you leave. Turning around, you scream in surprise. The skeleton man i standing right in front of you. 

He doubles over laughing, slapping his kneecap and wiping a..red tear from his eye socket? 

" oh m'god, mouse ya shoulda seen yer face!" He chortles once more, much to your displeasure. 

"Yeah yeah bones, whatever. Can we get on with this now?" You cross yours arms as he controls himself and forces his expression into a semi-serious one. 

" k fine. first of all, the name's sans. sans the skeleton. second, i was the one t'ask why you took ma hat." He frowns slightly, looking you over. You mentally kick yourself for nearly forgetting why you were in this situation in the first place.

You give the skele- Sans a small grin. 

"First of all, nah, i like bones better," He smirks slightly at that, "Second, if you must know, money is getting tighter and i...would've sold it to help me out a little."

His eye sockets widen ever so slightly and he looks away, grumbling something you can't hear. You tilt your head a bit, and for the first time look up at him straight in his eye sockets.

"I...this isn't the first time either. Yes, i know it's wrong and i feel bad about it..usually.." You grimace, and put your lips in a thin line. "Okay, i told you now. What do ya want? To turn me in to the police or something?" He bursts out laughing at that, startling you.

"hahaha! me? the POLICE? tha's a good one, mouse. no, i get why ya did it..jus pissed me off tha' ya thought you could get away wit' it." You nod, still feeling a bit nervous around him and ashamed. 

"Alright. Well, thanks for not..you know, killing me or something." He chuckles at that, and you give him a small smile, extending your hand. His bone-brows raise and he looks at you confused.

"what're ya tryin to do?" He asks, lifting his phalanges hesitantly. You giggle softly.

"Well, i was trying to shake your hand but now i think i might need your number. In case the hat goes missing again..or something." You sweat a little and blush a bit. His cheekbones are dusted in a bright red as he scoffs, handing you a black smartphone.

"fine, whateva mouse. jus stop gettin yaself into shitty situations like this." You nod again, and type in your phone number as 'Hat Burglar'. You hand it back and he snorts, shaking his head. 

"yer kinda fucked up, mouse. hope ya know tha'." You snicker and shrug. 

"That's what makes me interesting, bones. See ya later, old man." You playfully stick your tongue out at him and he flips you the bird.

"fuck you, mouse."

You part ways with you laughing and him with a small grin on his golden-toothed face. You can't help but wonder if he'll text or call you at all. You climb the stairs of your apartment, exhausted. Unlocking your door, you throw your small purse on your kitchen table and slide out of your work clothes. You walk into the bathroom, fully undressed now.

Turning on the shower, you step in and let the warm/cold water pour over your body. You hum in delight as you feel your muscles relaxing with each drop. After about 10 minutes, you step out and dry yourself. Putting on some comfy attire, you jump in bed and snuggle down. 

After you do this, you remember to always check your phone in case Georges needed something for an emergency. (Yes, apparently a shopping trip was an emergency...) You grin softly, seeing one message from 'Bones.' You click your messaging app and open the text.

It reads; "g'night mouse." You blush a little bit, not expecting something from him this early. You quickly type back, "g'night bones" and your grin gets wider. Setting your phone on your dresser, you snuggle down into your bed and gradually fall asleep.

That night, you dream of becoming only a skeleton.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope ya'll liked chapter 2! I got it out earlier than i thought, surprise! ♡♡♡

Love ya! ;)


	3. Chapter 3-Where you meet someone new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new monster appears!

You woke up with a throbbing headache and groaned. "So it's going to be one of these days, huh?" You sigh loudly and frown. You HATED working with headaches, mostly because nobody ever had ibuprofen, including yourself. You get on your feet and stumble around to the bathroom, hissing as your shoulder runs into a wall corner.

Sluggishly slipping on your clothing, you decide to skip breakfast, and try to get to the bar as fast as possible. Speed-walking as quickly as possible you try to dodge any unfriendly looking creature, human or otherwise. Making it to the bar, you ear-drums are immediately assaulted with an incredibly loud voice. 

"HONESTLY, SANS I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU KEEP COMING TO THIS...ESTABLISHMENT." You have to force your jaw to not open in shock. There's another skeleton, and holy shit is he tall! He must be around 7', at least! He looks down at you, standing next to a nervous looking Sa-..Bones. Heh. 

"FINALLY, SOMEBODY WHO HOPEFULLY KNOWS HOW TO DO SOMETHING AROUND HERE!" He sends a unsubtle glare to Georges, who's gills flare a bit. He snaps his long boney fingers near your face, startling you and bringing you back to reality. 

"WELL, HUMAN? DON'T JUST STAND AROUND!" You fumble around in your pocket and bring out your spare pad and pen for customers like the skeleton. 

"Y-yes sir, may i take your order?" His facial expression contorts into one of annoyance. 

"I'LL HAVE THING MOST EXPENSIVE THING ON THE MENU. MAKE IT QUICK, HUMAN OR YOU'LL LOSE YOUR BEST CUSTOMER." He orders, and you cringe a little, the only thing you can think of is what a Karen. 

"Right away sir, so you'll be ordering the Pepper and Herb crusted prime rib?" The skeleton has the nerve to roll his eyelights at you. You bite your lip and hold in the irritation. You glance at Bones and see him giving you a hard stare, so you try to calm down. 

"YES, ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR SOMETHING?" The skeleton says snarkily. You sigh and head to the kitchen after muttering a 'no sir.' 

~~~~~~~~~Prime Rib time!~~~~~~~~~~~

(Here ya'll, a delicious recipe from Author-san ;)

www.certifiedangusbeef.com/recipes/recipedetail.aspx?id=663

Papyrus had a smaller version. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It's ready!~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You all but jog out of the kitchen, and set the meal down in front of the tall skeleton. He looks at it and shoos you away, apparently deeming it edible. You breathe a sigh of relief and head to the backroom. Surprisingly, Georges is there already. He stands from his hard plastic folding chair when you enter.

He crosses his arms. "Dammit, (Y/N), I'm really sorry about this...I hate that you have to deal with that kind of customer alone. Is everything going alright?" The poor monster looks very tired, but gives your hand a gentle squeeze. You give him an encouraging smile back. 

"Of course, nothing i can't handle! Why don't you take a break? I can close the bar for 30 minutes or so if you'd like?" His eyes light up and he slumps back in the chair.

"Y-yes, that'd be great..thank you (Y/N)." You nod and close the back room door as you walk out. Sweeping your eyes across the small bar, you see nobody there. You give yourself a small triumphant smile and set a, "back in 30 minutes!" sign on top of the bar counter. Suddenly, a loud voice jolts you out of your thoughts.

"HUMAN! GET OVER HERE, I AM FINISHED WITH MY..MEAL." You grit your teeth a little and make your way over to the enormous monster. 

"Thank you for letting me know, sir. Did you enjoy it?" You ask him, trying to be as polite as possible. He scoffs, but you notice all of the food is gone.

"IT WAS ADEQUATE, BUT NOT NEARLY ENOUGH TO MEET THE HIGH STANDARDS OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!" He announces. You twitch again at the high volume but give him a wobbly smile. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it s-Great and Terrible Papyrus. Would you like the bill or some dessert first?" You raise an eyebrow up at him and glance at Bones in the corner of the room, seemingly exploring the restaurant. He turns around and meets your gaze, giving you a quick thumbs up. 

The tall skele-you know what, he really needs a nickname. You glance at his skull and realize there's a long scar running from almost the top of it to near his teeth. "Scar. I'll just call him Scar." You say in your head. You stare off into space at the thought, unaware of Scar giving you a strange and impatient look.

"HUMAN!" He snaps his long phalanges in front of your face. You let out a small 'eep!' in surprise and hear Bones snicker. You twist and glare at him as he makes his way over to the table. The tall skeleton huffs, "I BELIEVE THAT I OWE YOU FOR THE FOOD? HOW MUCH?" He brings out a black leather wallet from the suit you now notice he's wearing. 

"Hmm..Scar looks nice in that suit." You mean to say this to yourself, and unknowingly say it out loud. Bones makes a choking noise and guffaws loudly next to a reddening Scar who attempts to sputter out words.

"W-WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME HUMAN?! H-HOW DARE YOU-I-I MEAN OF COURSE I LOOK GOOD!!" He rises and stomps his foot, throwing money on the table and walking away. "SANS, MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS WE'RE LEAVING!" Bones is still snickering and smirks at you before following his brother quickly. You're nearly mortified, but still chuckling to yourself.

You hear a door behind you open and shut gently, and turn to see Georges entering from the back room. He looks around nervously.

"I-is he gone?" He mumbles out, his gaze resting on you. You give him a gentle smile and pick up a few menus for some monsters that just entered. 

"Yep, and i doubt he'll be back..." You groan, face still a little flushed from the embarrassing incident. Georges grins and nods, walking to the bar and stowing the sign on top away. He gets out a couple of glasses and sets them on the bar top. You give him a final thumbs up and head over to the monsters.

Glancing at the clock on the far wall, you notice the time reads 7:30 p.m. You inwardly sigh, and put on a grin as you walk over to the booth the monsters sat in.

"Good evening folks, my name is (Y/N) and I'll be your server tonight. Would you like to start off with some drinks?" You pause, and look each monster in the eye like you were taught in training. "We have a special going right now, actually! Two drinks from our lovely bartender for the price of one!" The group looks at each other, one even pumping his fist.

They all appear to be cat monsters but one, who looks like an elk or maybe a reindeer? There's 4 of them, and they're all male. The reindeer clears his throat and speaks. 

"Uh-uhm that sounds great actually." He says stuttering a little. Your fake smile crumbles and you give the reindeer a genuinely patient one. 

"Alright dear, no problem. I'll be right back with a few drink menus." You make your way over to the bar after setting the normal menus down on the table. Swiping two drink menus from the marble top, you bring them to the booth and set them towards the edge of the table. 

"Alright boys, I'll give you a few minutes to look things over. Let me know when you're ready!" They give a chorus of 'thank you's and you return to the kitchen. "Hey ya'll, how's it going?" You ask generally to the chefs. They gave vague answers like 'good' or 'fine' and you nod. You hear 'Ms. (Y/N!)' being somewhat yelled from the bar and turn back around heading towards the cat and reindeer's' booth. 

"Alright, what'll it be boys?" You ask, slipping a pen from behind your ear and your pad of paper from your apron pocket. The cat on the farthest left side speaks first.

"Uhmm...i think I'll have just the White Russian." He says, giving the drink menu to the cat on his right. He skims it quickly and orders the same. Passing it to the reindeer, said monster chews his lip and mumbles.

"Okay c-can i have t-th-" He's suddenly cut of by the front doors being slammed open as an all too familiar skeleton enters looking drunk out of his mind. 

"m-mouse gimme' a drink-k" He slurs, flopping himself down onto one of the bar stools. Your eyebrows are almost into your hairline now and you send a pleading regard to Georges. He looks just as startled as you but clears his throat to speak.

"U-uhm, sir? Can i h-help you?" He asks hesitantly, moving to stand in front of the sitting skeleton. Bones' skull is resting face down on the counter as he grumbles something incoherent. Georges looks more nervous by the minute. You glance back at the monsters in the booth and bite your lip.

"I am SO sorry about this gentlemen...would you mind if i took care of this really quick? We can't have him disturbing the peace like this." They give each other looks and wave you off politely , after giving you an understanding smile.

You quickly walk to the bar and stand next to Bones, trying to still look as professional as possible. 

"Bones! What the hell are you doing back here this drunk?" You whisper-yell, trying to get the large skeletons' attention. He grumbles in response and makes you let out a frightened and surprised noise when his large boney hand shoots from his pocket.

"bring m' home mouse, wouldja? paps'll be pissed if e' found out i wa' drinkin' this much again..." He lifts his skull from the counter and looks at you for the first time with a small amount of vulnerability in his sockets. Your face softens and you sigh. 

"Look Bones, you can stay if you sober up i guess..but you'll have to ask my boss, not me, if that's okay." You lift your eyes to Georges who seems to be already thinking about it. He sighs deeply, the bags under his eyes seemingly darkening.

"Okay, but he needs to drink something other than booze." The monster's nostrils wrinkle as he takes a small whiff of the skeleton. You nod fervently and jog to the kitchen, grabbing a cup along the way. Filling it with ice water you bring it back to the bar and set it next to Bones.

"Psst..hey..Bones!" You say, poking his large shoulder. He huffs in response.

"yeh, i heard 'he conversation...i'll drink it." He says slowly lifting his skull up. You grimace a little at how exhaustedly wasted he looks. Hesitantly patting his back a little you head back to the reindeer's' table. All the while missing the intrigued look Bones flashed your way. 

"I'm sorry gentlemen for the wait. Have you all decided on a meal? Or would you like some appetizers first?" You bring your pad of paper and a pen out again and give them a nice smile. The first cat looks up at you and gives you a small grin in return. 

"Yeah, i think I'm ready for food. Could i get the fish and chips please?" He says, closing his menu and handing it to your outstretched hand. You jot his order down and turn to the next cat. He smiles at you sincerely.

"Alright, i think I'll have the same thing please." Suddenly he breaks out in small snickers and glances around the table. The other monsters, except for the reindeer, do the same. The reindeer looks...disappointed? You attempt to shrug it off, but your grin falters as you clear your throat.

"O-okay, coming right up. For you, sir?" You look at the reindeer you shifts a little. He looks..nervous? No, maybe embarrassed? You feel even more on edge now, but hide it well. He coughs, no doubt clearing his throat.

"U-uhm, yes I'll g-get the house b-burger please." He stutters out. You write it out and turn to the final monster, the last cat. To your surprise he's wearing an interesting smirk on his face. You try to ignore it and give him a somewhat genuine smile. 

"Alright sir, and for y-"

"I'll just have you, thanks." He says seductively. Nearly dropping your pen in shock and disgust you feel your face turning bright red.

"E-excuse me?!" You say, and from the corner of your eye you see the reindeer trying to sink into the booth. From behind you you hear a stool scraping against the floor but pay no mind. The cat chuckles.

" Yep, you and me baby tonight...just us. What d'ya say we get outta here right now?" He says this as he reaches for your hand, which you wrench from the vicinity of his grabbing paw. You suddenly feel a presence behind you. You look over your shoulder and are surprised to see an almost completely sober looking Bones. He actually growls at the cat through pointed teeth.

"listen 'ere bud. say anything like that to mouse again and I'll just have to give you a b a d t i m e." He says and subconsciously makes a chill run down your spine. He sets his large hand on your shoulder gently and steers you from the table. He sits you down at the bar and flops next to you. The group is left mostly speechless, afraid of what the large monster could do to them. Well, all except for the final cat, who's fuming. He jumps out of the booth onto his feet and attempts to march up to you. 

He's stopped by the hand of Georges, who's giving him the death glare of a lifetime.

"Harass my employee one more time and I'll ban you from my establishment. I think it's time you and your friends left." He says, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at the front entrance. The cat opens his mouth and immediately shuts it, grabbing his coat from the booth and treads out the door. The other two cats and the reindeer look on in bewilderment. 

Scrambling from the bar stool you fun up to Georges.

"B-but sir they're paying customers!" You say, and he shakes his head.

"Even so, i won't tolerate that kind of behavior towards my employees. I'm letting you off early today, now go spend your time wisely. I'll call my brother to take your place for the next.." He pauses and looks at the clock. "4 hours or so. He won't mind, now go!" He makes a shooing motion with his hands and you bite your lip but sigh in defeat.

"Okay, but only if you're sure..." He hums affirmingly and you walk to the back and grab your things, but not before Bones bends down to your height. He says in your ear, using his husky but smooth voice.

"ey, why don' i take ya' home mouse? ya've been through a lot." Your face flares up in red, but you manage to nod in agreement. He grins that sharp grin of his and says, "good, see ya 'n abou' five minutes." You wave him off, already on your way to the employee lockers in the back room.

Grabbing your things and quickly slipping on your jacket, you head back out into the main area after saying your goodbyes to the very confused chefs.

Bones is there waiting, his large foot tapping the ground ever so slightly. When he sees you he smiles a little.

"ready t' go mouse?" You nod and head out the doors, waving to Georges who's already on the phone with his brother. He gives a small wave back and you begin your short walk back to your apartment, Bones at your side. You spare a quick glance up at him. He looks so intimidating...

He catches you looking a smirks devilishly.

"wha's this? like wha'tcha see mouse?" You blush darkly and punch his arm and he chuckles.

"N-no..just staring off into space!" You say quickly, earning more laughter from him. You can see your apartment coming up in the light of the streetlamps. Though it's now past 8 o'clock, the streets are as busy as ever. Men and women, monster or human alike are standing around on the streets. 

Mingling about in casinos, going bar hopping etc. These kind of things never had a great appeal to you. You felt better with just...peace. Seeing your slightly perturbed expression, Bones nudges you gently.

"so uh.." You look up at him questionly, and catch a small dust of red on his cheekbones, " which one's yers?" He asks, making a point of looking all around. You hum and say,

"Not too far, it's the gray one on the right. Just up here." You explain, pointing to your apartment. He nods and you settle into something of an awkward silence. You hear him sigh, though it sounds more like grumbling due to it's low volume.

"look mouse..uh..'m sorry ya had t' deal with 'n asshole like tha' cat. ya don' deserve t' be treated like tha'." You regard him curiously, tilting your head a little as you two continue to walk. He continues. "nobody deserves tha' kinda thing...an' yea', yer a theif," You cringe at that and rub your arm. He continues desperately, seeing your sadness. "b'tha' jus' means not deserve it even more." You finally arrive at your apartment and stop.

Sighing, you turn and look up at the towering skeleton and motion for him to bend down. He confusedly does so, and to his surprise you plant a quick peck on his forehead.

"Thanks, Sans. Have a good night, yeah?" You enter your apartment and close the door behind you, locking it. This leaves a dumbfounded skeleton alone, blushing so hard his skull resembles a fire engine. He chuckles lowly to himself as he walks away from your door. 

"well played, mouse...let the game begin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~♤♡◇♧~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

♡ (IMPORTANT!) A/N. ♡

Hello everyone, the long awaited chapter is finally here! I am SO sorry for taking this long guys, i truly am!! I've been really busy lately with work, school, and just overall life. I hope you all can forgive me, and still want to keep reading my story!

I love you all, have an amazing day/night!!

\- Honey


End file.
